Warriors: A dark sky
by loob88
Summary: Rated T for graphic fights. One cat is going to ensure the downfall of the clans, but who? Treachery and blackmail is afoot. Nothing will be the same. One will become three. Three will become nine. Anything will becomne everything. Read and review please!
1. Affiliations and prologue

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bloodstar

Deputy: Whiteclaw

Medicine cat: Hollypelt

Medicine cat apprentice: Bluntpaw

Apprentices:

Bluntpaw

Drypaw

Wetpaw

Lakepaw

Marshpaw

Muddypaw

Poppypaw

Lionpaw

Tigerpaw

Warriors:

Grasspelt

Snowclaw

Bluefur

Tansyjaw

Smalleyes

Shortears

Queens:

Flowerfur

Fluffypelt

Tallfur

Brokenfang

Kits:

Brightkit

Longkit

Whitekit

Redkit

Dustkit

WINDCLAN

Leader: Froststar

Deputy: Iceclaw

Medicine cat: Loosepelt

Medicine cat apprentice: Siltpaw

Apprentices:

Siltpaw

Orangepaw

Hugepaw

Treepaw

Warriors:

Crookedtail

Fastclaw

Dustpelt

Sandear

Queens:

Seedpelt

Greyheart

Kits

Palekit

Smallkit

Shellkit

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Raggedstar

Deputy: Goldclaws

Medicine cat: Shorteye

Medicine cat apprentice: Yellowpaw

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw

Deadpaw

Blackpaw

Longpaw

Quietpaw

Warriors

Thornclaw

Rosefeather

Slowfur

Clumpedpelt

Queens:

Soggyfur

Warmpelt

Kits

Boggykit

Fogkit

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Sheerstar

Deputy: Brokenclaw

Medicine cat: Dryingclaw

Medicine cat apprentice: Burrpaw

Apprentices:

Burrpaw

Glossypaw

Darkpaw

Coldpaw

Warriors:

Heatherfur

Dampfur

Strawpelt

Ratclaws

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Prologue

Brightkit did not stir, not even when Redkit poked her.

"Is she ok?" Bluekit was standing near Redkit, mewing frantically.

"It's fine, Bluekit. Brightkit sleeps quite well. She barely stirs. Give her time to wake up." Longkit butted in. Suddenly, Brightkit's green eyes flashed open, and glared at the three others.

"Why am I being poked? Now get off me. I'm really tired. Ever since the death of my brother, Ashkit, I've been as lonely as anything. Now leave me in peace." Brightkit yowled angrily at the three other kits. She tried to get back to sleep, occasionally rolling over and muttering to herself abot the other three. Her mother, Flowerfur, nudged her.

"Brightkit, you bumbling furball! Ssh. If you want to go to sleep, be quiet. And you three, stop making so much noise! Youre like a nest of crows!" Flowerfur mewed.

"Great Starclan! Why don't you be quiet, Flowerfur?" Brokenfang hissed. An argument began to arise from the two queens, whilst Tallfur and Fluffypelt kept the four kits safe. They rolled their eyes at each other.

"Just stop it, you two!" Fluffypelt snapped.

"Ooh, what? Is the longhair going to preach to us?" Brokenfang snapped. Fluffypelt had always been ridiculed for her long hair, especially by Brokenfang, mother of Redkit.


	2. Poppypaw's Prophecy

Poppypaw was rolling about in her sleep. Her eyes occasionally flashed open, but they remained shut most of the time. Suddenly, she felt a paw tapping her side. She swivelled round. A long-furred she-cat was there. Her ginger fur glistened.

"Follow me." She mewed, in a tone that was more commanding than kind. Timidly, Poppypaw followed the she-cat, over the hills of Shadowclan and into the thick muddy bank surrounding the great river. She wanted the she-cat to explain more, but realised that she was soon fading. There was a brief flash of utter blackness, and the she-cat disappeared entirely. Poppypaw just stared ahead. She could hear the muffled voice of the she-cat, echoing around her.

_The tree is brave_

_The Burr is clingy_

_The Quiet is eerie_

_And the flower is delicate_

_Fourtrees awaits..._


	3. Thunderclan's plight

Bloodstar surveyed the river running between all of the clans. It was dry. Too dry. Bluekit had died from dehydration after three moons. Soon, others would be next. Hollypelt, the medicine cat, was trying to treat as many cats as she could, because dehydrated cats were prone to infection. She was rushing between the ill cats and Brokenfang, who was due to have her kits at any moment. Her mate, Shortears, was with her. Suddenly, a panicked yowl came from the nursery and Hollypelt came to investigate. Spasms pulsed through Brokenfang's body as a first kit came out, then a second. Hollypelt looked at her, a mix of happiness and fear coming out. Brokenfang picked up on it.

"What's the matter?" Brokenfang asked Hollypelt, worried.

"Oh...It's just that I thought you weren't due for another moon. I'll make a check on the kits just to be sure they're healthy." Hollypelt mewed a cool reply. She picked the first kit up.

"Cream she-cat...short haired...green eyes...healthy." Hollypelt muttered as she examined the first one, then dropped it down onto the floor carefully so it could feed, which it did. Hollypelt then picked up the other one.

"Cream tom...short haired...green eyes...Unfortunately-" Hollypelt began to mew, but was cut off.

"What's wrong with him?" Brokenfang mewed, terror filling her.

"As I was saying, unfortunately, this kit has inherited his father's birth defect. He has smaller ears than normal cats. But it won't affect him in any way." Hollypelt mewed. She felt waves of relief come from Brokenfang. Just then, there was a yowl from Bloodstar and most of the cats trudged over to the Highrock.

"I have grave news. Riverclan has claimed the river, or what is left of it. Sheerstar sent Heatherfur and Dampfur out today to tell all of the clans. They did it because they needed the fish. They said that when the river filled up again, they would let us have some. They have given us until tomorrow, at the gathering, to drink. After the gathering, we will have to die out." Bloodstar mewed gravely. There were yowls of protest from the other cats.

"How mousebrained is that?" Tansyjaw yowled furiously.

"I know! Why should we have to stand up to them? We WILL drink from the river after tomorrow." Whiteclaw mewed, joining in the protest.

**Author note: Sorry if you are wondering why Bluekit was not in the affiliatons. I didn't put her because she was technically deceased in the first full chapter (Poppypaw's prophecy was NOT a full chapter, by the way).**


End file.
